


Book One: Kuroshitsuji

by Waterlily101



Series: The Adventure Awaits [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Mermaid Reader, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Reader-Insert, Sad, Slow Burn, Yandere, i guess, modern reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlily101/pseuds/Waterlily101
Summary: (Y/n) is not an average person, and she most certainly knows it. But she has not realized how crazy of a reality she really is in. Jumping from universe to universe she falls in love with characters she never even knew were real. Will she be able to get a grip on her powers? Will she survive the worlds she finds herself in?Only time will tell.
Relationships: Agni (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Baldroy/Reader, Finnian (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Grell Sutcliff/Reader, Mey-Rin (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Ronald Knox/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader, Soma Asman Kadar/Reader, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader
Series: The Adventure Awaits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue: Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before I start, for those who follow and read my story on Quotev, my story has not been stolen. I am trying to integrate myself on AO3 mainly because it’s my favorite fanfic site. I have always wanted to write fanfictions here instead of qoutev, and I am doing my best to learn how to work AO3. So yeah, it wasn’t stolen. I’m really excited to get this series started, and I hope you enjoy.

“Sweet heart where are you going? It’s about to start pouring outside, you heard what the weather man said, there’s a storm coming.”

“I’m just going out for a bit, I’ll be back before the storm gets here I promise.”

Putting on your jacket, you approach the door. “Be careful ok. Don’t talk to strangers, don’t buy anything too expensive-“

“MA, it was One Time.” You say interrupting her. 

“-and don’t travel to far. Also don't forget, we are having (favorite seafood) so don't be late alright.” She finishes. **(Sorry if you** **don't like seafood)**

“Yes ma. Thank you. I understand. Love you, bye!” You rush out the door in a haste, ready to feel the pleasantly warm air and see the beautiful evening sky.

Taking your bike in hand and lifting yourself onto it, you propel yourself forward. You ride your bike down the street and pass the multiple shops that you have grown all too familiar with. One of them being your mothers shop, a bakery.

 _‘Going faster is the only way I’ll be able to swim. Lord knows I need this’_

With that thought in mind, you pedal faster until you arrive at the dangerous side of the beach. It’s the one area were no one goes mainly because of how steep it is, and how many rocks there are in the water and on the shore. If that wasn’t enough to keep people away from that side of the beach, there are bushes, trees, trash and other unwanted factors added to the areas that have sand. It’s a rare occurrence that anyone goes there. The only reason someone would go there is to do community service and pick up the trash they can reach, which was very rare. No one liked it so they stayed to the other side of the the beach. It was a bad place for them, but it's the perfect place for you. It allows you to get in and out of the water without being noticed. 

Ditching your bike in one of the full bushes, you start to make your way down the path you memorized by heart.

“Is it fun no. Does it work, yes.” You mutter. 

You continue to make your way down and step on a rock close to the bush you hide your satchel and stuff you need for your mermaid shenanigans. Stripping down you put on the only article of clothing you can have on while swimming, a swim top. You never liked this part, but it’s definitely necessary. Placing your clothes into the bush along with your purse, you switch them for your beloved satchel. You grab your most important things, your phone (in a really good, water tight, water proof phone case), headphones (in a water proof case as well), some bottoms, and your most prized possession your lucky fungus plush. (He gets a little soggy but he’s fine) 

Knowing you won’t have much time to get fully in the water, you found a rock that was very close to the water. It was wet on certain areas, but it was what you needed. Smelling the salty air and the seeing the calming waves inviting you, you don’t waste any time running in. You try to dodge rocks while trying to go deeper into the water so you don’t beach yourself. 15 seconds go by as you find yourself in relatively deep waters.

As the time hits 25 seconds, your lower body warms with greeting as if it were a hug. Your legs no longer flutter individually. They merge together and you're greeted with scales the color of the water itself, cerulean. Speckles of charcoal black spots create a design from just below your hips to the ends of your fluke. You marvel at the feeling of the sea welcoming you back into its salty, wondrous, mass of mysterious nature. 

You swim further out to place distance between you and the shore. Making sure there was a good deal of depth below you, you swim down into the sea feeling your hair fall behind you, and your satchel follow suit.

Maneuvering through the water you see maurine life carrying on with their semi peaceful existence. You swim around enchanted by the beauty and tranquility of the ocean. Cracking a smile, you thought to yourself.

‘ _This will never get old.’_

_______________2 hours later_________________________________

Stopping to gather shells off the sea floor, and breaking small pieces of coral for keep sake, you lost track of time and two hours went by. Realizing you’ve been out for a long time, you start swimming to the surface. 

_‘Damnit, moms gonna kill me. I should have been home awhile ago. Shit, I feel like I'm missing something too! Did I forget something?’_

Breaking the surface, you were faced with terrifyingly large black clouds moving towards your direction...quickly. 

_‘Shit, that’s what I forgot.’_

In a panic you start to dive down into the ocean with the intent to take cover underwater and explain to your mother later. But that’s not exactly what happened. It was strange. As you went to use your tail to dive, your lower body wouldn’t move. 

_‘What’s going on?! I can’t move, wtf is going on?!'_

Now fiercely panicking, you trashed your arms trying to swim without your lower body. But to now avail, you continued to sink slowly from the weight of your extremely heavy tail. 

It was when you finally noticed something you hadn’t before. A giant, skinny, black, hand had grabbed your tail. Before you could do anything, without warning, you were pulled downwards with immense speed. It was so quick, that the water above you didn’t fill in the space where you previously were and it didn’t fill in until a few seconds later. You couldn’t do anything. The force of it was too much for you and you...fell unconscious.


	2. An Island Of Mystery

Darkness...That’s all you could see, all you could feel. It was black. Not the color, but the essence. You're cold, but you're hot. You're scared, but you're calm.

_‘I don’t understand? Why do I feel so out of place? **Where am I?’**_

_________________________________________

You open your eyes with a jolt.

_‘What the hell? What’s happening?’_

Without a single word, you hurled yourself forward in a coughing fit. Your lungs burning and struggling with the sea water that made its way into your lungs. After some time of heaving and calming your shaking body, you noticed your surroundings. Your body was covered in sand with your lower bits exposed. You were on a beach.

‘ _Damnit! How long have I been on the shore for. Did anyone see me? What is going on?'_

In a panic you look for your bag. The bag lay at your left side with everything inside still intact. You sighed a breath of relief as you thanked the gods your bag wasn't washed out to sea. 

Shuffling through your bag, you search for your extra set of bottoms that you keep on hand in case of emergencies. You find your bottoms at the bottom of the bag and put them on, doing your best not to get sand everywhere. With your lower body covered, at least a little bit, you stand and place your bag on your shoulder.

_‘Where did the storm push me? How did it push me this far? I need help.’_

You look around the beach a bit nervous. You don’t recognize this beach and you didn't see or sense a single soul around.

 _“_ Where are people when you actually want them?”

Panic begins to creep in as you realize your situation. 

‘ _I need to stay calm and work this out. Calm down and think.’_

“Ok (Y/n), get yourself together. Your objective is to A. find civilization, B. find out where you are, and C. find a way back home. Deep breaths (Y/n), deep breaths. I’ve got this!” 

With new found determination, you make your way onwards toward the forest. You hesitate for a second looking at were the sand ends and foliage starts. You cringe as you realize you'll have to trudge through barefoot. 

“For the love of all things holy, did I have to leave my shoes behind.”

Grimacing, you take the first step into the oddly placed forest, and begin your journey “home”. 

__________One hour later_______

“Ugh! I’ve been walking for like an hour and I still haven’t seen any civilization or any sign of human life. It’s like this place is uncharted.”

A few moments pass, and you’ve only seen more trees and plants. Animals keep making noises around you, and you start to loose hope of finding civilization. There just doesn’t seem to be an end in sight. That is until you hear a waterfall.

“Yes! Finally, something other than trees.”

Picking up your pace, you begin to smell a wonderful scent. Something a kin to the smell of rain mixed with peach, apples, and sugar. As you break through the last bit of vines blocking your view, you stop in your tracks. Breathlessly you utter “Sweet mother of pearls, this is gorgeous.”

In view was a large lagoon with a multitude of waterfalls. The water was a crystal blue color, and beautiful green foliage accompanied by vibrant, stunning, [flowers](https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-52h2v/images/stencil/1280x1280/products/539/1451/Magnum-Opus-7__78701.1409326253.jpg?c=2?imbypass=on). You can tell that the delightful smell was coming from the flowers. They're so beautiful it’s crazy. 

In complete shock, you walk forward, soaking in the incredible sight. You feel like you're being coaxed further towards the lagoon. You near the water, tempted by its delicate look.

“You know what, screw it. Civilization can wait.”

Without thinking much of it, you take your bottoms off and run into the clear water. You feel that familiar change in anatomy and an unfamiliar but welcomed feeling. You feel like you belong here. It’s peaceful. It’s warm.

It’s **right**.

With a soft smile, you dive.

_____________15 minutes later_______________

The lagoon was much deeper than expected. There were small interesting fish swimming around, none that you were familiar with. The population only seemed to consist of very small, colorful, [fish](https://image.shutterstock.com/image-photo/colourful-betta-fishsiamese-fighting-fish-260nw-704730058.jpg), that just screamed elegance. They were captivating really, but something just felt wrong. They never swam away from you when got you near them. Some of them seemed to study you from afar before you even approached them. It didn’t feel or look normal, but you were too captivated by the beauty of everything around you to really care. 

When exploring you hit the bottom of the lagoon, or so you thought at first. There were rock formations all over, some looking natural, others... looking less natural. Most of them were covered in or were beside some plants, mainly [flowers](https://blog.serenataflowers.com/pollennation/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/105008_closeup.jpg) that seemed extremely out of place underwater.

After some more exploration, you came across a large hole in the floor.

_‘I swear I swam over this area multiple times before. This is way to big of a hole for me to have missed. What is going on here?’_

The hole opens to a dark [cave](http://wall.sf.co.ua/13/08/wallpaper-3019959.jpg) lightly illuminated by the little bit of sunlight above. Curiosity struck as you swam closer to the intrence. You look up, only to see the the light shining from the surface diminishing a little quicker then usual.

‘ _I shouldn’t go inside. It’s starting to get dark, and I don’t want to get lost in there.’_

Determining the best course of action, you swim a little closer to the surface, reluctant to leave the pleasantness of the water.

‘ _Somethings_ _off.’_

You stop swimming forcefully. You look around you. The fish are gone. It’s eerily still. Darkness started to envelope the water, yet you stay rigidly still. The only parts of your body moving were your eyes and the rise and fall of your chest taking in oxygen. That even seeming like the biggest movements. You didn’t allow yourself to move, you only observed, your eyes scanning the area. 

Until your eyes spotted something. Light. Blue light. Not even a light it was more of a...glow. You look to your left. Another one, this one purple. You look to your right yet another blue glowy-thing. They aren’t moving. It’s not a predator. You don’t feel threatened. You only feel like something is happening. 

You look down. ‘ _Holy shit.’_

Below you, in the cave, were hundreds probably even thousands of blue and purple glowy-thingys. You look down in complete amazement. It’s dark by now, but you can still see with the massive amount of light radiating from the cave. You dive down carefully, with your guard still up. You feel invited, like this was for you. As you make your way deeper, upon entering the cave, you feel your guard slip away in an instant. On closer inspection, the glowy-things, were flowers. They. Were. Flowers.

‘ _What the hell is happening!?’_

You swim closer to the floor of the cave, feeling the rawest mix of emotion. The blend consisting of awe and confusion. The flowers, were the mysterious ones seen close to the rocks. Just these ones, were glowing. Some were purple, others were blue, but many of them were both colors swirled together like a dessert. It was a crazy sight. 

_‘Is this natural? Did I just discover something new? Are they poisonous? Can I take one?’_

Countless questions flooded your mind as you swam above them all. Some swishing around from the force of your tail. You were a real sucker for things that were shiny, glowy, and or sparkled. It must have been the mermaid in you, but you wanted that flower. Taking a chance, you stopped and grabbed a purple and blue glowing flower. You knew it was a stupid thing to do, but it looked too pretty not to at least keep one. You place the flower into your beloved satchel and smiled. After making your decision, you continued your journey looking at the rest of the beautiful flowers.

Many of the flowers were not only on the floor of the cave, but on the walls as well. Those flowers were not alone. Some bulky green vines hugged the walls. That would seem normal if for one, they weren’t underwater, two, they didn’t have spots and areas were they glowed purple or blue, and three, they weren’t so big with glowing flowers protruding out of them. The cave floor accompanied by the cave walls were such an incredible sight, that you didn’t realize where you were going. Before you new it, you were at a dead end. But like before you stayed still. Something was off again. 

You looked behind you, nothing. You looked at the walls to your left and to your right, nothing either. That was true until you noticed the vines. They began to get smaller the closer they got to the center of the wall in front of you. Following one particular vine, You made your way to the epicenter of the cave wall in front of you. You looked were the vines and flowers stopped, there was something in the walls. On closer inspection, it was a carved hand print. ‘ _What the fuck?’_

You stared at it, feeling the same calm, warmth, and temptation. Your curiosity seemed to run the show at this point. You looked around the carving, but your eyes would always be drawn back to the handprint. Your movements switched to autopilot. Your arm started to rise as you began to reach out to the stone. Eyes glazed and your tail swimming systematically. Your fingers touching the palm of the indent, you spread your fingers wide to fit the carving. Laying your hand flat in the stone handprint, it fit like a glove. No finger to big, no finger to small. It fit. 

**I** fit. 

_‘What?’ You_ snap out of it like a daydream. ‘ _What the...why can’t I?’_

You try to remove your hand, but it doesn’t budge. You struggle a little harder but it doesn’t move an inch. 

_‘Damnit! This is why curiosity killed the cat!’_

After a few seconds of struggling, you began to slow trying to think of a smarter way to break free. But that doesn’t last long. A loud noise, that could only be described as what an earthquake sounds like, roared before you. _Shit._

With new determination and vigor, you thrash around pulling, hitting, and twisting your arm trying to set it free from its odd captor. All while staring at the wall shaking and shifting before you. The panic that already set in, spiked as you stared down what used to be a cave wall. All the wall was gone except the small slab that is your handnapper. What replaced it, was a giant [portal](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/524f7502e4b0bcf2bc4a0529/t/581f912a03596e90590cb681/1478463795005/?format=1000w). 

_‘This is crazy! This is completely insane!’_

Without warning, your hand was released.

Oh how much you wish it hadn’t.

Without hesitation, the portal pulled you in as soon as you were free. You did your best trying to swim away, but you could not out swim the power the portal had. Not even when using your full strength. Despite your struggles, you were sucked in. You look in front of you.

_‘This has to be an acid trip.’_


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the short chapters. They get longer over time, promise.

‘ _This was not happening.'_

_'You were not in a trippy portal. Cause that would be impossible, even to your standards. But it was happening wasn’t it...’_

By the time your brain stopped short circuiting, the portal had slowed to a drift. It now appeared less as a portal and more like, a void. You were in water, but nothing seemed to be anywhere and yet it was everywhere. You knew the only reason you could see everything, was because of your heightened night vision in water. It came in handy sometimes when you wanted to swim at night, but it was really showing its worth now. 

‘ _What the hell do I do? Why the hell did I even touch that thing? If I wasn’t such an idiot maybe I could have gone home, and have mom’s cooking again. But now, I most likely and going to die here cause I wanted to touch everything! Jesus, I mean why did I have to...’_ You stopped, grabbed your hand, and put pressure on the palm of your hand. ‘ _I need to calm down. I need to calm down. Breath, please just breath.’_ Pushing harder on the palm of your hand, you took deeper breaths feeling the water filter out of the slits on your neck. 

Feeling more grounded, and ready to move again, you took another look at your surroundings. Even at full attention, everything was still just a void of water, there didn’t seem to be an up, down, left, or right. It all just looked infinite. Having gained a sliver of confidence, you began to swim forwards, not knowing where to go, but knowing you needed to move. 

Minutes had passed and you were still swimming. Nothing but the water ahead of you and the water you left behind. You were beginning to panic again, loosing hope of ever finding you way home, when something caught your eye in the distance. 

‘ _Holy mother of shit on a biscuit! I finally found something!’_

Using your full strength in your tail, you speed through the water like a bullet towards its target. When you got closer you swam down to be on the same level of what you could only describe as a mini star. It was a ball of light, and there were more in the distance. 

‘ _This is a bad idea, but I have no other choice but to follow where these things are leading me. Not unless I feel like being stuck in limbo for all eternity._ ’ 

You set off, after making you decision, to follow the balls of light. You arrived, after 5 minutes of swimming and feeling paranoid, at a circle of items floating in the water. All the items that were there, seemed to be perfectly still, besides a couple of small movements due to the water shifting around them. You slowly made your way into the middle of the circle, making sure you don’t bump anything in the process. You look around in awe of the interesting items. One being an old pocket watch, another of a ring, and even a red and white Ruben tied into a bow. There were other items that looked extremely interesting, but you became distracted when something gleamed in your peripheral vision. It was then that you looked upwards only for your eyes go wide. This was not at all the only circle of items. 

‘Holy shit! Where is all of this coming from?!’

You looked at the many circles of items, all having some sort of light source around them. After you finished gawking, you looked back to the items surrounding you. Each item somehow looked familiar, but you couldn’t quite place why. The ring was silver on the outside, and had a large blue jewel on the inside. It looked way to expensive, clean, and well taken care of, to have been in this water for a long period of time. The next item you saw was a long red and white ribbon. Nothing truly stood about it except for the color choice, other then that it just looked like a ribbon. The next one stood out a lot more, it was a pocket watch, one of those really old ones you can only find in antique shops. There was a design carved into it that looked extremely familiar, but you couldn't quite understand why. Then next to the pocket watch, was what you could only assume was a neckalace, a very strange one at least. It had multiple lockets attached to the chain, 7 to be exact. Another item, being the scariest of them all, was a silver...gun. 

_‘What is that thing even doing down here..._ _I’m not touching that. That thing is dangerous. I'll leave it for now.'_

The gun again, looked like all the other items, brand new. It didn’t have rust or any form of decay taking it. It also was not supposed to be floating.

’ _Shouldn’t_ _that_ _thing_ _be sinking? There are so many questions, but non of them are being answered.'_

Slowly turning to see the rest of the items, I see the one closest to the gun, was a red bobby pin, or hair clip. It didn’t have much significance, especially compared to the gun, but it was pleasantly simple. The item next to the pins, was a golden brooch, with a giant round jewel in the middle. The last item was a cuff bracelet, one that really caught your eye. It had beautiful (favorite color) jewel placed at the center of detailed designs. You swam closer to the bracelet to get a better look. On closer inspection the design on the border of the bracelet showed the waves of the ocean, and at the center, held what you wanted to assume where bubbles. The design that surrounded the jewel, was intracit and looked absolutely gorgeous.

You wanted to touch it. You truly really wanted to touch it. But based on passed events you didn’t want to take a chance. With that in mind, you backed away from the bracelet, and sweeped your eyes over the items one more time before starting to move. You would have swam out of the circle, had you not run into a wall. 

_A Wall_

_‘What. Is. This? Why can’t I leave!’_

Now panicking, you frantically swam around the circle of items continuously hitting a barrier. A bubble is what you were trapped in, and you did not like it. You banged your hands against the bubble like structure using the strength you had in this form.

When that failed, you took your tail, brought it back, and swung it full force forwards trying to break the barrier. Your tail was insanely strong, you had confidence whatever was keeping you, wouldn't be able to hold out against you. You were wrong. You swung and hit the bubble a couple more times until you were too tired to continue. You were out of breath from using your abnormal strength. You slowly floated to the bottom of the barrier and rested, letting your muscles relax form your barrage of abuse. 

After a few minutes of rest, when you calmed down enough to think rationally, you decided that you needed to think smart. Be in the moment and focus.

‘ _Ok calm the fudge, whatever is doing this, most likely likes seeing me struggle. I have items here, so maybe it’s like_ _a_ _choose your weapon thing? I mean I still have my bag. I could use something in there, couldn't I? What can I use...What can I use?'_

You rummage through you bag hastily, only seeing your spare bottoms, phone, headphones, fungi plushie, and the flowers you picked up from he cave. Nothing useful. _'Damn it...'_

_'Wait is there even something to fight? Am I just being paranoid? No, it's either play safe or be sorry! So strategies...just in case.'_

You scan the area again, looking for a threat in the distance or in the other circles of trinkets. Still nothing, simply quiet. 

_'Make a plan anyway! If I were to fight something, I probably would lose right? I mean, I’m strong but I don’t know what I’ll be fighting...That means, I need to be smart about what weapon I take right? I mean obviously the gun?! But...does that shoot underwater? Maybe that’s what it wants me to choose, to leave me defenseless cause it doesn’t shoot? You know what maybe I can hold my own with a ribbon. Use my powers, turn it into a sword or something? No too complicated. I could wrap it around its neck? Maybe? You know what, screw it, let’s go with the ribbon!’_

With your mind set, you swim towards the ribbon with determination on your face. 

_‘I don’t know how to fight, but you gotta do what you gotta do!’_

Dripping with confidence, you reach your hand out for the ribbon, grab it, and look around franticly for the expected jump scare. But nothing came.

’Wtf. Did I got all hyped up for nothing, I mean I’m even feeling drained from my panicking! Usually I’m drained, but I’ve never been his drained before. I...I think I’m gonna...’ 

Your body going limp from what you assumed was exhaustion, slowly made it way downwards. The barrier, no longer there, allowed you to slip further and further into the dark abyss. The items seen floating, almost completely still in a circle, began to slowly drift downwards next to you. The last thing you saw before loosing consciousness, were the items drifting towards you like a magnate. Then the world went dark once again.

_________??? POV__________

It was a normal day, another painfully boring day. Serving the little brat, dealing with the unnecessary messes those bumbling idiots seem to always make, and handling those foolish humans that honestly believe they can infiltrate the manor. The latter bringing some form of entertainment in my days. No letters from the queen, no cases that can be picked up, and very little leads on my masters revenge. I am unfortunately utterly bored. 

With a sigh, I make my way down to the gardens. The days festivity's have been taken care of, only some chores left alone for the sole purpose of being done tonight. A rarity, though sparsely appreciated, I have been given time to myself. There is only ever one way I enjoy using my breaks, to visit my friends. The only creatures I don't loathe or am bored of, cats. My beautiful, elegant, furry friends have always caught my gaze. There has never been a time, in my long demons life, that I have gotten bored of cats. Nothing has kept my truest attention for as long cats have. They are, and have always been better than the pets in hell. Such horrible beasts they are in hell, but cats, my well cats are far more lovely and perfect beings. 

Having already made it to the gardens, I listen for another one of my furry beauties, only to hear the breathing of a human. 

_‘How could a mere human have sneaked passed me without a single one of my sense picking it up? This is highly abnormal. Whoever this human is, if human at all, has caught my full attention.’_

With curiosity in my eyes, I located the person quickly. This human, or so I assume, appears to be a female, no younger than 18. I looked down to see her lower body nude and an odd cloth covering her chest. Said cloth leaving very little to the imagination. There, next to her unconscious body, was a bag that appeared to hold numerous items. She was unconscious, but no other injuries plagued her being. Wherever she came from, she has most definitely caught my **attention**. She looked oh so pleasantly helpless lying there, with hardly any clothing and any idea of who was currently standing over her. An unrestrained smirk made its way onto my pale, smooth face as I looked at the girl. 

“Oh my, whatever do we have here.”


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapters. I promise they get longer with time.

You were underwater, you were happy. You could feel the positivity rolling off of you in waves. You were content with where you were. You could see the fish going about their business around you. You could see the beautiful structures of coral framing the sandy bed. You could see the sunken ships filled with treasures in the distance. This was your heaven, your most loved dream. The dream that you could live through everyday if you wanted to. **But something was wrong.**

You knew this place, you knew it well. You were dreaming, you must have fallen asleep at some point. You didn't know when or where, but that didn't matter. What mattered was what was happening. You could feel eyes one you. Not the attention of fish, no it was a someone. **S** **omeone was watching you.**

**"You need to wake up now!"**

"Mhm nnm...wha..." You squeaked.

You slowly opened your eyes. You were being watched. Though your vision was still foggy from sleep, the person in front of you that was knelt down with their hands outstretched towards you was undeniable. In a rush of adrenaline you sit up and dart backwards from the supposed threat. Your eyes quickly adjusting to the light outside...

_'Wait, the light outside?'_

In that moment you noted some key points; you are outside, your bottom half is completely naked, and the person you shuffled away from was a **Man**. Of whom was still bent over with his hands out in surprise. You look at him with an obvious expression of panic. It had to be obvious because his next movements were calculated. 

He took off his suit jacket, or tail coat, and silently offered his jacket to you. Still high on adrenaline you snatched the jacket from him and covered yourself. 

"I do apologize for scaring you my lady. You were unconscious and most likely injured, I decided it would be best if you were to be transported inside the manor. Are you well?" 

In your previously adrenaline filled mind, you hadn't of noticed who exactly you were talking to. But after he spoke, it was like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on you. 

_'There's no way. There is no fucking way this is real.'_

You continue to stare on, not saying a word. 

"My lady?"

_'There's no way. That is **not** Sebastian Michaelis, the demon. The very terrifying very fake demon! He can't exist, it's just a manga, it's just an Anime. He can't exist cause he is a **fictional** **character!** '_

"My you must be in shock, do you know where you are right now?" 

You looked on, in honest disbelief but you managed to squeak out a "no" in reply to his **(Sebastian Michaelis's)** question. 

"Ah well, you are on the private property of my master Earl Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household and owner of Funtom Corporation. I am the head butler of the Phantomhive estate, and I don't take kindly to those who trespass. So I do ask graciously, but please keep in mind I don't tolerate those who lie to me, where did you come from, and how did you get here?" 

You were terrified. You knew what he could do, and you were absolutely terrified. Honestly what could you say. There was noting you could say except the truth. But the truth was just not an easy pill to swallow. If you did lie, he would be able to tell and probably break your neck. That would be the best case scenario. The worst being... you didn't want nor need to think about it. The best thing you could think of doing was saying a half truth. 

_'Here goes nothing.'_

In a soft voice you reply "I'm sorry I-I really don't know." 

Wrapped in is tailcoat, I look at him for a few seconds before looking down. He was staring at you not moving a muscle. You didn't know what he was thinking, and frankly you really didn't want to. 

After a long pause he sighed and opened his pocket watch you didn't realize he was holding, and looked down at you again. A look of pure amusement crossed his face, but after a second it was gone. If you were anyone else, you would have believed it was just your imagination but you knew better. He was amused. 

A small polite smile graced his face as he addressed you again. "Though your visit was not anticipated, I believe it is best I take you to the lord of the house. We can then see what will become of you, yes?" 

His words left no room for argument so you simply nodded your head in acceptance. "Before we go, we will take a quick detour to get you properly clothed. You wouldn't want to be indecent in front of a noble now would you." 

_'Clothes, yes clothes sounded great right now. And wait did he just low-key call me a peasant? Whatever, even if he did, that doesn't matter right now. I just need to talk to them, and leave. Maybe set up shop in an underwater cave or something. Yeah that sounds good. I love the anime and manga but I'd rather not be apart of this story. This horrible, terrifying, and death ridden story. Yeah no, Fuck that.'_

In reply, you simply try and stand up, but fall back down again. Your legs are unfortunately very wobbly, probably from swimming for so long and being knocked out for however long you were. But you knew you'd be able to stand, with no problem, in a few minutes. Sebastian seeing you struggle, came a couple steps closer and lowered his hand in offering. You look at his hand hesitantly, but decide to to take it anyway. 

He lifted you up strongly but also gently, and you keep a death grip on the tail coat he gave you. He is quite a bit bigger than you, so covering your lady bits is met with little difficulty. Despite this and the current situation, you were still very much embarrassed. 

_'Oh. My. God. I want to die. Sebastian Michaelis, one of my favorite characters, just saw me naked. Just to add salt to that wound, it wasn't even sexy naked! But to be honest, I don't really want to attract anymore attention to myself, especially Sebastian's attentions. So just stay quiet and hopefully they will let me go without obligations or complications.'_

Sebastian let go of your hand and made a small "Ahem" to grab your attention. You snapped out of your train of thought, wishing just that much more that you would be swallowed into the ground. You just wanted this day to be over, so you could go home, and eat (Favorite seafood). Why did life hate you all of a sudden. Your flustered expression and dismal mood must have been visible if Sebastian's widening grin was anything to go by.

Without waiting for a verbal confirmation to leave, Sebastian turned on his heal and addressed you once more. "My lady, do follow me this way please." 

Without seeing much of a choice you followed after Sebastian, unprepared for what was to come next. 


	5. The Greeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok really quickly wanted to put this here. 
> 
> Bold and italics means it is a different characters thoughts.
> 
> I will make it clear as to who is thinking what. I won't do that often, but I just wanted to give a heads up. Also (s/c) stands for skin color. That's about it. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy :)

_'Why does life hate me all of a sudden? Is this karma for something I did? I've never hurt someone so bad that this is a fitting punishment. So why me?'_

You were following Sebastian, completely on edge. You couldn't for the life of you understand why this was happening, let alone how. You knew that some form of magic had to exist or else you wouldn't. But this was just ludicrous. Dimension hoping mermaid, that's something only a crackhead could come up with. This was illogical, absolutely nonsensical, even for you. 

With Sebastian's back turned to you, you could loose yourself in your thoughts as you followed. You knew staying here at the manor would only spell trouble for you. Trouble, you knew for a fact, you didn't want to become apart of. That thought becomes even more vexing when you consider the question whether or not you are in the anime or the manga. The manga being the deadlier of the two. 

What's even worse is the possibility of other creatures, like the reapers knowing of your surprise existence and hunting you down. 

_'I can't be naive and believe I'm safe once I leave the manor. I have to come up with a plan to educate myself about this world, or else I'm utterly fu-'_

"My lady, we are here. Please follow me inside, and we will get you changed into something presentable." 

Stopping in place, Sebastian opens the door for you to walk in first. You hastily walk past him keeping an eye on the door while you do so. He allows himself inside, and closes the door behind himself. In your paranoia, you take it upon yourself to make sure you didn't hear a click after he closed the door. You wanted to secure an exit in case all things went to hell.

You looked around the room and could tell he brought you to a bedroom. More specifically a guest bedroom. The room had a light blue wallpaper with golden designs decorating the walls. There against the left wall, as you walked in, was a queen sized bed. The bed had a navy blue canopy, with golden tassels decorating the corners. On the opposite side of the room was a door and a white wooden wardrobe decorated with gold. Under one of the windows farthest from the bed, was a white vanity. There were multiple paintings hanging in the room, and a rug just underneath the bed bench. You look through the room once more before taking note of the two windows in the back.

_'That's good. Two more exits, just in case I need to ditch the demon. Though I gotta say, all safety aside, I really need to give him credit where credit is due. He really knows how to decorate.'_

You were so caught up in your thoughts, that you didn't notice him creep up beside you. He observed your features as you took in your surroundings. To say his ego wasn't inflated a bit at your reaction would be an understatement. 

"It's best we get a move on. The young master is very busy today and I am sure you would feel more comfortable in clothing." 

His words snapped you out of your thoughts. You gazed at him for a second before looking down. You muttered a quick "sorry" before he made his way towards the wardrobe.

_'I think the best way to show that I am no threat, is to act incapable of hurting anyone. That might get me a free ticket out of here. They only hire or keep dangerous individuals around, so if I act harmless, there's no reason to keep me around right? I hope so or else I'm screwed'_

You stood there awkwardly holding your bag and desperately clinging to his tail coat, while watching Sebastian rummage through the closet. It had only been less than 30 seconds before he had turned around with a simple [white blouse and a long black skirt. ](https://images.app.goo.gl/xwoan2emDXb5aZVk6)

"I do apologize for giving such plain clothing. It was either this, a maids outfit, or my masters fiancé's spare dresses. The last of which I wouldn't think of giving to you. You do understand, yes?" 

_'Is it just me or does he like belittling me?'_

"Yes, please don't concern yourself with giving me high end clothing. I understand those dresses must have cost her a fortune." I reply in the softest voice I can muster. 

"Yes indeed they are. Now with the clothing chosen, I would normally prepare a bath for you. Unfortunately, we do not have the time for such luxuries. It'd be best to make haste in dressing you." 

With those last words, he stepped closer to you. Your eyes widened in fear and you gripped the coat tightly while stepping back. He stopped in light of your panic, and gave you a smile. 

"I was worried you were hurt, if you are able to dress yourself be my guest and do so. I will be outside if you need me." 

Stepping around you, he left through the door and closed it. Leaving you alone. You knew you needed to hurry up and get dressed, but you couldn't think of a solid and detailed plan when confronting Ciel. You knew if you peaked his interest, you would immediately be seen as a piece in his figurative chess game. That was not an ideal situation. You didn't really like verbal confrontation, let alone having to kill someone because you're under obligations to do so. You were in no way squeamish, so blood and guts really didn't bother you too much. It's the fact that a life was taken and the friends and family members' grief. You just wouldn't be able to handle that guilt. Hell if you could handle the guilt, you probably would have long killed Travis, the prick. 

You dressed yourself after placing your bag on the floor and placing Sebastian's tail coat on the bed. You took off your bikini top off, replacing it with the bra you wore before swimming and ending in this mess. You placed the bikini top in the bag, and as you start reaching for the white blouse, a thought hits you. 

_'What if they look inside my bag?'_

Your face pales at the realization that as soon as they see the contents of your bag, you're doomed. You needed to keep a low profile. To be as boring and uninteresting as possible so you can be left alone. If they see your technology, and odd clothing they would quickly find out the truth and then they would never let you leave. 

_'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I need to hide this. They can't see the bag. If I hold on to it, they'll wonder what I'm hiding. Wait does Sebastian know already, he hasn't asked about the bag yet.'_

Panicking a little, you look through your bag and everything is there. Nothing seems to be missing. Either he'll bring it up later of he'll look through it when my guard is down. 

_'I have no idea what to say if he asks about it. What do I say? Shit most of my plan is just winging it, and I never do good when I'm winging it.'_

With your blouse buttoned up, and skirt in place you looked around the room, looking for any clue as to what you can do to get out of this situation. As if the universe has personally told you no, Sebastian speaks from the other side of the door.

"My lady, are you finished?" 

You honestly felt as if you were going to die. You had no definitive plan as to what you were going to do or say to either Ciel or Sebastian. You just wanted to go home and see your mother. You wanted to go back to the bakery and see your best friend again. You just wanted anything but to have to go through this. 

You reluctantly replied with a "yes" and turned around whilst Sebastian opened the door. You daintily grabbed Sebastians coat and handed it to him looking at the ground. You really need to sell the soft innocent dainty girl role, so in order to put the figurative cherry on the cake, you gave a small "thank you". 

As you looked up about ready to go, you saw that his polite smile, had turned into a grin. It caught you off guard about how amused he was, but you kept yourself composed.

_'Shit does he know?! He defiantly knows! He's just playing with me before ultimately killing me with silverware. I promise I'm not suspicious, I just want to live!'_

As his look of delight was shortly taken over by surprise, an apologetic smile graced his face as he looked down at you. 

"Is there something wrong?" you asked. 

"Oh my, I have shown such improper manners. I have not properly introduced myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis. As I explained before, I am the head butler of the Phantomhive household. Please forgive my rudeness lady..."

"(Y/n). My name is (Y/n) (L/n)." You gave him a shy smile, and held out your hand for a handshake. Instead he turned your hand over and kissed the back of it. 

"It is lovely to make your acquaintance lady (L/n)" He wore a polite smile while addressing you. While you were completely flustered. Your face felt hot and you were fairly sure your (s/c) skin showed it (even with your darker skin tone) **(A/n: That's only for people with dark skin 👍🏾)**. You took your hand out his as you addressed him once more. 

"There is no need for formalities Mr. Michaelis, (Y/n) is just fine." You say this softly, not only to play the part of a sweet girl, but you couldn't trust that your voice wouldn't crack. 

"My, well that applies to me as well. Do not fret on calling me Mr. Michaelis, Sebastian should do nicely." He gave you one more smile, while piercing you with his brown almost red eyes. He took his pocket watch from inside his tail coat and opened it. 

"It's best that we get a move on. We don't have all day, after all dinner needs to be made before 6:15. Do follow me (Y/n)" He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. He opened the door and allowed you to exit first. He closed the door behind you, and walked to the left. You followed close behind, quickly dissolving back into a nervous mess. You were not ready for what was to come. 

_'I don't think I can handle this. What if I blurt out Ciel's name? If I did blurt out his name they would see me as suspicious, and interrogate me and then kill me if they didn't like my answer. What if they see my bag and ask me what's in it? What do I say, no. Fuck no! That'll look suspicious as hell and Sebastian would take it from me and look anyway! I'm panicking, I can't panic right now! I need to calm down or else I'm gonna have a panic attack right here right now!'_

Your breathing had shortened considerable and this caused the demon in front of you to wonder why. Sebastian looked over his shoulder to see what the fuss was about, and almost stopped in his tracks. Your face held one of extreme nervousness. Your hands were wringing together in an attempt to keep yourself grounded. He could see your eyes were glassy and glazed over seemingly not seeing the world around you. It looked as if you were about to be flung into a panic attack. You still continued to walk behind him, but it was as if you were in a trance. Sebastian suddenly stopped, and you crashed into his back, cutting whatever thoughts you had short. 

_'Fuck! Why is his back so hard? That was like walking into a brick wall! The fan fictions where not wrong!'_

You quickly stepped back, grabbing onto your throbbing nose, and looked up him. He was still facing away from you, with no indication that he was going to turn around. You knew this couldn't have been Ciel's study, or wherever Ciel was because there were no doors. The both of you were still in the middle of a hallway with windows along the right side and paintings along the left side.

You look at him stunned, almost fearing that you had already done something wrong. That was before he made a simple gesture. Tilting his head back and looking you in the eyes, he asked you a question in a soft voice.

"(Y/n) are you alright? You were looking quite panicked. Is there a reason so?"

_'Oh God was I that obvious! I need to fix this!'_

"Um... yes there is. I'm really nervous to meet the lord of this manor. I don't know what type of person the earl is, and I just don't really know if I can handle the stress of meeting someone of his stature." You did your best to keep your voice small and shy, while looking down at the floor. When you looked up, you saw that his face had contorted to one of pure amusement. You were honestly shocked, mainly because he was showing more mirth than sadistic satisfaction. 

He let out a small chuckle while holding a gloved hand over his mouth. You watched with widened eyes and a slightly ajar mouth. He thought this was funny.

"(Y/n) I can assure you, your nervousness is not needed. While you needn't be afraid of his stature, his personality is a different story. He commands respect and is quite prideful. He can be childish at times, but he most certainly is mature. Despite all of his undesirable personality traits, he is kind and compassionate, so do treat him with the utmost respect. All of this worrying will tire you out, it will be most advisable to relax the rest of the way there." 

He said all of this so smoothly that it calmed you down, but you knew for a fact that there were many **many** reasons why you shouldn't be calm. You couldn't let him know that, so you put on a determined face and nodded your head to him. He gave you a simple smile before turning around and walking down the hallway. 

You followed after him, now feeling calmer then before, but still nervous. Questions still flooded your head. Many of which surrounded wether you were in the anime or manga.

_'The way Sebastian described him, sounded more like the anime Ciel. He most likely was lying though. After all, he probably only cared to keep me calm, because he wanted me to be coherent enough to talk to the both of them. If he wasn't lying, which is highly improbable, then I'm possibly in the anime. If he did lie, I'm most likely in the manga. I won't know how dangerous this world is until I figure out which canon world I'm in.'_

Before you knew it, Sebastian and you had stopped in front of a large wooden door. A large wooden door you knew was Ciel's study. Your heart jumped as Sebastian knocked on the door. You could hear a muffled "come in" from the other side. Your heart beat began to skyrocket as Sebastian began opening the door for you. 

_'I'm not ready! I'm not fucking ready for this!'_

"My lord, an unexpected guest has arrived." 

"An unexpected quest?" 

You could see, sitting at the desk, was a blue haired boy with an eyepatch. That blue haired boy was Ciel Phantomhive, and he was looking at you with mild interest. You were frozen, utterly taken aback that this was truly happening. Knowing that if you just stood there gawking any longer you risked becoming suspicious, you took a couple of steps forward into the large room. Sebastian closed the door behind the both of you, and stood a little ways diagonal to you. Without a seconds pause he began explaining the situation to Ciel. 

"I sincerely apologize for interrupting your work my lord, but our visitor is quite the oddity."

_'Well damn tell him how you really feel.'_

"This is (Y/n) (L/n). I discovered this young lady outside in the back of the manor, unconscious and unclothed. When she awoke, she explained to me that she did not understand where she was nor how she had gotten here. I briskly clothed her and brought her to you to decide what to do with her." 

Ciel, having been looking at Sebastian while he explained, looked at you when he was done. You were definitely not ready for this. The eye the was not covered seemed to be staring into your soul. Analyzing every move you made. His staring did not help your anxiety at all. Despite what his eyes portrayed, his facial features sent a message that he was bored and uninterested. If you hadn't known who he was before meeting him, then you would have been fooled into believing so. You knew better. He was interested, mildly so, but still interested. 

"Well Ms. (L/n), do you have any family to contact or a home to go back to?" 

_'(Y/n) you can do this, keep him uninterested and bored as hell. Just give regular standard ordinary answers!'_

You gazed up at him and in a soft voice you replied. "No I don't have any family, nor a home to go back too." 

To your answer, Ciel huffed in annoyance. He dragged a hand down his face and looked at you again. "It seems you're in a difficult situation. Unfortunately, I can't help you. I'm dreadfully busy and I don't need anymore..." He paused and looked up at you.

"Your accent. Where are you from?" 

_'Damnit I was almost home free! Get it together, answer the question, and then he'll loose interest again!'_

"Oh, I'm from America sir." 

_'Nice simple and to the point! I'm almost there!"_

"Ah I see, and how did you make your way to England?" 

"I was as stowaway on a trading ship sir. I was in look of a better life."

"Hm. I understand. Well as I was saying before, I have no need for another servant. You will find no job offers here. I will allow you to be a guest for a night and you will leave in the morning. Sebastian will prepare a carriage for you, and he will drop you off in London. Is that understood?" 

'Shit! You know what, I'm fine. It's only for one night, I'll be ok. I just need to focus on not blowing my cover.' 

I clasp my hands together in a shy manner and bow my head in front of him. "Yes sir, I accept your terms. Thank you so very much." 

"That's enough, you're dismissed. Sebastian prepare a meal for her along with my dinner."

"Yes, My Lord"

'Oh. My. God. He. Said. The. Line. I can't believe I'm hearing this irl!'

Sebastian began walking past you after he bowed before Ciel in respect and opened the door for you again.

"This way, (Y/n)." 

You turned around on your heal, doing your best to hide the fact you're freaking out on the inside, and walked after Sebastian. After you walked through the door, he closed the door behind the both of you and began to walk the same path the two of you took to get here. 

Silence enveloped the two of you as you walked beside him. The silence was not tense nor was it comfortable. It simply was silence. You were no longer as tense and panicky as you were before, thanks to the conformation that you would be leaving the two's presence very soon. You simply wanted to eat something, go to bed, and then leave as soon as possible. 

By the time you began to wonder why it was taking so long to get to your room, you realized that you had just arrived in said guest room's hallway. Sebastian lead you to the same bedroom you changed in and opened the door for you once again. You entered and turned around to look at the tall ~~glass of water~~ butler.

"This will be your room for the night. I hope you find it satisfactory?"

_'Really! Are you kidding me! Of course this place is satisfactory. It's beautiful!'_

"Yes of course! I have never seen anything so beautiful before." Your voice had risen a bit in your haste to answer him, and you reverted back into the shy character you exhibited before. 

"Why thank you (Y/n), you spoil me with such a complements. It's only natural for the Phantomhive estate to have beautiful decor. After all if a butler couldn't choose decor that would impress both the upper and lower class, well, what type of butler would I be?" 

_'He said the line! He said the line! He's gonna give me a heart attack at his rate!'_

"There is much to do for dinner. Please wait here for me to come escort you to the dinning hall. There are some books here for you leisure. Now, I will leave you to your devices. I'll see you soon (Y/n)."

With that he turned and left you in the room alone. You stood there watching the door for what could have been 5 minutes. You felt if you were to move, he would come bursting through the door again, but you knew that was irrational. For the first time since you left home, you felt relief and piece. You took a breath in, and looked at the room. You could finally relax for at least an hour or two. You knew exactly what you wanted to do. You gazed at the large bed, and catapulted yourself onto it.

The bed was soft and secure. The pillows were comfy and pliable. All the days stress melted away from you as soon as you laid down. Quickly forgetting about the world around you, you melted into the mattress, and fell fast asleep.

________________________________________________

"(Y/n) it's-" 

"Mhhm"

"-to wake"

You turned you back to the noise being made beside you. 

_'Whoever it is they can wait. I'm tired'_

"(Y/n) please do wake up. You don't want to be late for dinner with the young master, do you?"

_'Young master? What the hell is this man talking about? Wait man, young master, dinner. Holy Shit'_

After coming to your conclusion you shot upwards in a panic and shouted out "I'm gonna be late!" 

You heard a soft chuckle to the left of you, and you swiveled your head towards him. He flashed you a closed eyed smile and began to walk towards the door. You shuffled your way out of bed, and quickly checked your reflection in the mirror. Your hair was a bit of a mess, so you fixed it to the best of your abilities. After prepping yourself for dinner, you glanced at Sebastian, who was silently standing next to the door. You walked towards him and he simply opened the door for you. 

You stepped out into the hallway as did Sebastian. He then lead you in the opposite direction of where you went before. The walk to the dining hall was in no way as long as it was to Ciel's study. Sebastian lead you to your seat next to Ciel once you made it to the dining hall. He pulled out a chair for you, and you sat down as elegantly as you could. You were in no way, shape, or form as elegant as Ciel in this form. Maybe in your other form, but not this form. 

"Today we are having Beef Wellington accompanied with spelt and mushroom risotto. For dessert we are having traditional English trifle. Enjoy." 

_'It's all so fancy, most of that I didn't even understand.'_

You squick out a simple thank you before looking down at you plate, and utensils. There were a lot of different spoons and forks beside your plate, so you didn't know which one to choose. You, being completely embarrassed for not knowing which one to choose, you simply pick the largest fork. To your relief, neither one of them bat an eye at your choice. 

You then begin eating in complete silence. You knew Ciel didn't like small talk, and nor did you, but even you had to admit this is pretty painful. Even though it was painful, there was still an up side. Silence gave you less of a chance to give yourself away. You knew it was best to keep your mouth shut so you just continued to eat. 

After a few minutes, you soon finished your meal and then your dessert. You placed your fork and knife down on the plate and waited. Not even a full 30 seconds later, you heard Ciel speak for the first time since you sat down. "You are dismissed." 

_'Wow. The first thing you say to me is the equivalent of leave. Just wow, he really is a brat. I need to keep the shy innocent girl act up, so just keep it cool (Y/n).'_

"Yes sir thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

After giving your thanks, you stood and began to walk down to your temporary bedroom. Once you reached your room you quickly opened the door and jumped into your bed. You were just ready to go to bed so morning could arrive and you could get out of here scot-free. You didn't really want to take a bath, primarily because Sebastian might see your other form if he really does monitor everything that goes on in the manor. But you were also too tired to really get up and wash yourself. You've had a long day, and you were more than welcoming the sweet arms of rest and relaxation. 

With that on your mind you fell asleep. Unbeknownst to you, a certain red eyed butler was waiting for you to slumber. Hearing you're breathing even out, he silently creeped into your room and watched. He saw your chest fall and rise in a peaceful rhythm. He saw your hands fidget in the midst of a dream. He gazed upon you in curiosity. Something about you was different, and he intended to find out what. Scanning the room, he found what he was looking for. Your bag. He hadn't had the time to see the contents of your bag and he intended to see so now. 

Noiselessly, he advanced upon your bag only to stop dead in his tracks when a ding sound came from inside. 

**_'What the hell?'_ **

Highly confused, he walked closer to your bag and opened it carefully. He pulled out four pieces of clothing, all of which were strange to him. He had never seen such clothing before, even in America. He recognized the top you had worn when he found you, and he looked to see what could oddly be called a matching set of bottoms to cover your lower body. All of the clothing in here was scandalous, no one, not even a harlot, would where something like this.

He moved on to two objects he couldn't identify. He carefully pulled the square, glass box out of the bag. One minute it was black with decorations, the next its shining light at him. In surprise he drops the solid box, but catches it before it hits the ground and makes a noise. He brings it closer to his face with widened eyes. 

**_'What the devil are you?'_**

He looked down at your sleeping form and then back at the solid box in his hand. He noticed there was writing on the glass box, and swiftly read it. 

**Mom**

Honey, where are you? I'm very worried, please respond or I'm going to call the police. I don't know where you are but I can't call you. It's been hours, please come home. 

**_'She is turning out to be much more interesting than I originally thought.'_**

After reading the private message, he placed the strange box in your bag again. You stirred and your breathing began to waver. You were waking up. He swiftly placed all your items in your bag, put it back in the same place he grabbed it, and hid himself in the shadows of the room. Your eyes opened a crack, you grabbed one of the pillows to the side of you and snuggled your cheek into it. You briskly fell back to sleep. 

He sighed knowing that was a close call. He unlogged himself from the darkness, and turned to leave your room. Before opening the door, he looked back at your sleeping form and smirked.

**_'You will most definitely be some great entertainment'_**

He left quietly, as if he was never in the room. 

_______________________________________________

You were groggy but you were excited. You could practically taste freedom. You smiled at yourself as you grabbed your bag, ready to go. You walked over to the door and opened it, only to find Sebastian standing right in front of you. You looked up to him, remembering your shy persona. You gave him a small, almost sad smile, before greeting him.

"Good morning Sebastian."

"Good morning, (Y/n). The young master has something to discuss with you so please follow me."

Without speaking anymore, he simply turned around and walked away. Your eyes were wide in surprise, and once you realized he was about to turn the corner, you ran after him. 

_'What the hell do they want. Ciel told me himself that I would just be dropped off. Hell he wouldn't even talk to me at dinner. So why all of a sudden does he want to talk to me?'_

You eventually caught up to Sebastian, and began too slow into a normal pace. Sebastian didn't look at you nor did he speak to you on the way to Ciel's study. Once at Ciel's door, Sebastian knocked and announced that we were here. You heard a muffled "enter", and Sebastian turned the nob and pushed the door open for you to walk in ahead of him. You walked in, confusion plastered on your (s/c) face. 

"Good morning (Y/n), how are you doing this morning?"

_'Did he just ask me how I'm doing? As in, Ciel Phantomhive just initiated small talk with what he presumes is a peasant. What the hell?'_

"Yes I did, the beds here are very comfortable. Did you sleep well sir?" 

"Yes I had. I did a bit of thinking last night, and that's why you're here. I've had a change of heart (Y/n), and I want to help you. I have a proposition for you." 

You stood there shocked of what you were hearing. You quickly glanced at Sebastian and you could see the remanence of a smug smirk.

_'Something is definitely wrong!'_

"(Y/n) (L/n), how would you like to work here as a Phantomhive servant?"


	6. Contract With the Devil

**'No'**

Ciel looked at you expectantly, a small almost unnoticeable pull to his lips. He was smirking. He knew there was no way for you to say no. You just didn't know why they were interested in you. 

'This can't be happening! Why did they change their mind?! What did I do?! I know they aren't stupid and they're really quick to catch things, but they couldn't have found out anything so soon! I have to fix this but how?! What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!' 

"(Y/n), are you alright? You're awfully silent." 

That voice. That smooth, sultry, deadly voice. It was Sebastian. You knew you didn't have much time to answer. In a haste you blurted out words you regretted immediately. 

"Yes! I-I'm fine, and I will take your offer graciously my lord." 

Their face said it all. They were pleased. They got just what they wanted, and what they wanted was you. Why? You don't quite know yet, but you truly didn't want to stick around to find out. 

'This is not gonna be good'

Your mind was racing. You could only feel impending doom, but you had too many questions to truly feel the tornado of emotions brewing inside you. 'What do they know? Why did they change their mind?' were the questions that your brain would not let go of. It shouldn't have been a surprise that in your panic, you asked the one question at the forefront of your mind.

"I never even considered the thought that you would propose such an opportunity to me. Please excuse my rudeness, but if you don't mind me asking, is there a specific reason why you have changed your mind?" 

You did your best to stay calm and collected, but you could feel yourself slowly slipping away into hysteria.

"Yes there was. I thought about how cruel it would be to throw you back in the streets when you have no place to go. I may be a noble, but I still have a heart. I'm sure you have not seen many servants around here, and there is a reason. I don't have many. Giving you a position here would benefit me as well as benefit you."

You could only stare. All of this was being said with the sweetest of smiles. He was making you sick. He was lying through his teeth. You knew he didn't give two shits about what happened to most people. A random girl like you would be no different.

'He wants something from me.'

'I can't leave, at least not yet. I need to come up with a plan. I'll come up with something later. My main priority is to play along.'

When you spoke again, you sounded marginally excited, as you did your best not to sound overly so.

"Thank you for your kindness Mr. Phantomhive. I am very grateful for your offer. I will not let you down."

Your enthusiasm was met with a face full of triumph. Ciel was satisfied with the present events, he knew he had won. Just thinking about it made your stomach churn. 

"Good. There are a few questions I have for you before I assimilate you as new servant."

"Of course, I will answer to the best of my abilities."

He made a small noise of confirmation before continuing. 

"What are your prior credentials?" 

'Shit.'

"Well my lord, I had previously worked at a bakery in America. It was burned to the ground after a fire broke out. It was truly a tragedy. It left many of us jobless, hence why I am in England."

'That's good right? I have to remember that, can't have any inconsistencies in my background story.'

"Ah, I see."

A plainly board and unapologetic look adorned the boys face as he continued.

"My next question is on your ancestry. I find it fairly odd you have no connections to family. Can you explain to me why that is?" 

'I need something that will keep them off my back about family.'

"Unfortunately, that is something I would rather not talk of. All I am willing to share is... my mother and father passed away when I was young."

You did your best to place a saddened expression upon your face. You looked down as if lost in thought, and when you did, you lost sight of the boy and the demon behind him. That was a mistake. Too caught up in playing the part of the sad and uncomfortable young girl, you missed the flash of amusement in both the boys and demons face. Unknowingly, your words solidified your presence at that godforsaken home. 

When you faked your composure, seemingly ready to talk again, Ciel directed for you to come closer. You did as you were told, and he slid a couple of papers in front of you filled to the brim with paragraphs of information. You looked down at it in confusion, only for the young boy to interrupt your question before it was even spoken. 

"This is a basic contract for servitude. I'm sure you are able to write your own name on the line on page 4. You need only sign the contract and you will officially be a Phantomhive servant. You will be given 11 shillings and 5 pence per week. Housing and meals will be provided, along with two uniforms. You will also be given Sundays off, unless a guest is present."

Through his explanation, you were handed a pen by Sebastian, of which you had gingerly taken. After his description of the job, Ciel looked at you expectantly as you held the pen firmly in your hand. You were completely frozen. If you signed this paper, you would be contractually obligated to stay here. Running away would be just that much more difficult. You looked down at the paper, then back up at the lone blue eye. 

Mirth.

'Goddamnit! Screw that smug little bastard!' 

To anyone else, he looked straight bored if not mildly interested. But you've read and watched this series to many times to be fooled by that face. You loved Ciel. He was of course one of your favorite characters, along with Sebastian. It was easier to love him when he was merely an interesting character in a show, but with him here, you just couldn't see the boy you had idealized before. It was the same for Sebastian. They both were terrifying in real life, and you wanted to be as far away from them as you could. 

That was the one difference between you and other fans of this show. They wanted to be apart of it, but you most certainly did not.

Knowing you had little to no choice in your decision, you gripped the pen tightly in your resolution and bent over. You moved the pages as you skimmed over the words. You found the line on the fourth page just like Ciel told you. You shifted your eyes once more to the the blue eye observing you. Giving the best smile you could give, you wrote your name down on the line. Sealing the contract. 

After inscribing your name, you straightened yourself still keeping your eyes on the paper for a few more lingering seconds. The contract was pulled back towards the boy as he looked at your handwriting. He doesn't look at you as he straightens the papers in his hands and files them away in his desk. What you just did truly settles in as you hear his nexts words. 

"Sebastian, take (Y/n) here to her living quarters. I will leave you to the give her her status and responsibilities around the manor. Make sure you train her well, and do so quickly." 

"Yes, My lord." 

You were too emotionally compromised to truly fangirl over hearing one of the most infamous phrases in anime history. You felt numb but you still felt dread. It was a draining combination. 

Sebastian bowed to Ciel before moving towards you. 

"Come this way (Y/n), I have much to show you before days end." 

You turn on your heal, walking next to the demon feeling completely dazed. We walked over to the heavy wooden doors, of which he opened one of them waiting for you to step through. You nodded your head at him in silent thanks and walked a little ways into the middle of the hallway. He effortlessly closed the door behind him after moving into the hallway as well. He looked at you with a silent command to follow him.

You began to move as well, but not before looking at the large wooden doors with disdain and disbelief. You could feel your self-control slip at the mere sight of the door knowing that in that room, you just sold yourself away. Not just to anyone, but to that boy and the demon behind him. Dismayed and utterly exhausted, you could only think of one thing. 

You just made a contract with the devil. 


	7. The Servants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok quick little thing.
> 
> (f/n)= Friend's/Best friend's name

Walking down the long hallways you listened to Sebastian talk. So far he has shown you some of the major rooms such as the ballroom, dining room (of which you had already seen), the drawing room, some of the guest bedrooms, and lastly the foyer. The tour seemed about half way, if not two thirds, finished before he bought up your key role in the household. 

"With your prior experience, I believe you will be most comfortable in the kitchen. Along with the baked goods, you will help our head chef prepare meals. You will also be given separate chores for each day. You are to wake up at 6:30 am with the others and will be given your directions in the kitchen. You are not to be a minute late, am I understood?" 

He looked at you squarely with a very clear threat in his voice. You swallowed and nodded your head. 

"Yes sir." 

He flashed you his signature closed eyed smile before replying. 

"Good. Now right this way. I still have much to show you."

With that he turned his back to you before walking down the hallway. You followed close behind, still disorientated from recent events. You felt a lot more numb than you would have expected. It was like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Except everything out of the ordinary was happening. You had so many questions, of which you couldn't quite grasp. At least not right now. With how foggy-headed you were, you just hoped you wouldn't make a mistake. 

You and Sebastian continued your way down a hallway with doors to what you presumed to be the kitchen. Just as Sebastian began to explain the doors you were passing, you faintly heard the panting of someone out of breath. It seems that you weren't the only one as Sebastian stopped tilting his head to the side. You stopped as well listening as the person came running down the hallway. There seemed to be a bit of a smell coming from them, but that didn't really matter. You knew it had to be one of the servants, so you began to turn with a smile on your face to greet them. Only to stop dead still when your eyes landed on them. It was Finnian, but. 

Your smile had gone and your eyes were trained on him as you felt your heart shudder. Finny had red liquid painted on his face. Too pigmented and thick to be juice. Not to mention the smell. You being a mermaid, even in this form, your smell was a bit stronger then the average person. He was covered in blood. You wanted to ask what happened, but you had a pretty good idea what did.

“Mr. Sebastian! There was some trash outside and I took care of 'em. I did get a bit mes-“ 

He stopped his peppy run towards us when he noticed me. 

“Sebastian who’s this?” 

“Finny clean yourself this instant. This is a new resident of this house, and you're making a horrible impression. Think before running inside looking as you do.” 

Sebastian's irritated and scornful voice only made you tense up further. You couldn’t help but feel like you needed to run. You loved Finny but you also knew he was just as dangerous as everyone else here. Yes, he was cute and adorable, but he was also strong and deadly. When reading the manga and watching the show, you always saw Finny as a little brother character. One that you always wanted to meet. Now that you've actually seen him in the flesh, you are more terrified of his character than ever before. 

“Wa! I’m so sorry I’ll get cleaned up right away!” 

With that he ran down the hallway where I predict he will be washing his face and putting on different clothes. You heard Sebastian sigh from your side. You straitened yourself up, feeling a little bit number inside. You did your best to not physically sigh as you turned around to meet the gaze of Sebastian. 

_'One of the cutest characters, ruined. He was supposed to be my little glimmer of hope. Someone that could be friendly and cute to distract me from all the death littered around this place. I guess I was wrong.'_

To keep up appearances you looked at Sebastian with your best questioning look. He returned your gaze with a small smile as he explained to you who that person was. 

"I apologize for his unsightly appearance. His name is Finnian, and he is the gardener of this estate. As for his appearance there was some rotten meat that needed to be taken out. He must have gotten blood on himself. Careless truly."

You shivered at the closed eyed smile he was giving you. It was a poor excuse and he knew it. But you had very little room too pry. Not like you wanted to anyway. With his explanation out of the way he turned and began walking, resuming the tour. 

From there he showed you the rest of the servants quarters. Everything seemed so vacant that it was hard to remember there were 4 more people here other than you, Sebastian, and Ciel. You decided that it would be best to ask about the other servants in order to avoid suspicion. 

"So... Sebastian. Other than the gardener, where are the other servants?"

_'Simple, and right to the point.'_

"The other servants are working on their chores. As the young master has said before, we don't have many servants here. To be precise we have 4, not including myself."

Your eyes widen in mock surprise. 

"Are you jesting? Only 4, not including you. How does anything get done?"

"We work hard and diligently, as expected of a Phantomhive servant."

Before you could continue asking more questions, the two of you came to a stop in front of a door. 

"Ah here we are, this is the maid's quarters. You will be living here from now on alongside Mey-rin. I will need your measurements for your uniform, so do excuse me as I fetch a measuring tape."

Not another word was said before he walked away, locating a measuring tape. You looked at the door before opening it and walking in. It was not the most stunning, nor was it extravagant. It was barren, but in its own way it could be considered cozy. You could see yourself living here for a while.

There were 2 beds placed a bathtub length apart. On the left side of the right bed, a wooden nightstand with a clock stayed. On the right side of the left bed, a wooden nightstand identical to the other laid dormant. 

_'Huh. I guess the left bed will be mine if the nightstand is anything to go by.'_

You moved further into the room looking at the walnut wardrobe pressed against the wall as well as the singular desk and chair. You glance at where Mey-rin most likely sleeps and sigh. You really thought you had gotten out free. Now you're stuck here without a plan of escape. You don't even know why they choose to keep you here.

_'After I get measured, I'll put my things away and then go to bed. Hopefully then I can end this nightmare of a da-'_

Your eyes widened as you realized your mistake. And quite a few other mistakes at that. 

_'My Satchel. Not only did I forget to hide it last night, but I have no hiding spot for it here!'_

You franticly looked around the room, looking for a spot that neither Mey-rin nor Sebastian would find. Your eyes frantically darted around searching, but there was none. You definitely wouldn't put it past Mey-rin to snoop in your bag. Especially if it were a direct order from Sebastian or Ciel. 

_'Is that why they want to keep me around? Did they see my bag? How could I have made a mistake like this!'_

You were spiraling again. It took Sebastian's sudden knock on the door to stir your attention, and his voice to completely ground you. 

"(Y/n), may I come in?" 

You shook your head as a way to clear it and gazed at the door. 

"Yes, you may."

Not a second later the door clicked and the source of your anxiety walked in. He walked up to you holding the measuring tape to show you. 

"My apologies for keeping you waiting. I was needed elsewhere. Regardless, I am here now. This process shouldn't take very long. Now please hold your arms up." 

_______________________________________________________

You laid on your bed watching the ceiling, trying but failing to stop thinking about what just happened. Sebastian being the ~~sexy son of a bitch~~ handsome "man" he was, made you flustered when he bent close to you. You swore you could still feel his breath on the back of your neck. You honestly didn't want that feeling to last. Even though he is the biggest threat here, you couldn't help but feel...well feelings. Nothing like actual feelings, but feelings nonetheless. That was dangerous in and of itself. 

You rolled over on your side looking at your discarded bag on the floor. You were given the rest of the day to adjust before starting tomorrow morning. This gave you time to find a hiding place for your satchel. You didn't know where you could hide it without a high probability of it being found. You also could be caught hiding it which was not an ideal situation. 

You thought of finding a river, but you didn't want to be found leaving the premises without reason. You also had no idea where the nearest body of water was. If there was one, it was miles away cause you couldn't sense it. 

You sighed in frustration. That was another problem in itself. Your powers. With how clumsy the three Phantomhive servants were, you could very well end up drenched. You also didn't know what to do about baths. You hoped Sebastian wouldn't be watching, but if your theory about him walking in while you were sleeping and looking through your personal items was correct; given a reason to be suspicious, he would have no problem violating personal boundaries. 

You stared at your bag like it had personally offended you. You needed to do something before it got too late. You sat up, looking around one more time, pleading for someplace to hide your bag. 

_'Under the bed? No, there's too much space under there and it's too predictable. In the wardrobe? Hell no, both of us will be using it and it's also a predictable spot. The nightstand drawer? Absolutely not. It probably wouldn't fit and again, it's still predictable!'_

You huff in silent frustration. You needed to hide it but where. 

_'Where wouldn't anyone check that I have access to? Maybe in plain sight? That wouldn't work either, this place is to empty for anything not to stick out like a sore thumb. God, why does this room have to be so empty! The only things in here are the beds, wardrobe, and the desk. Where could I possibly- wait.'_

You stop and look down at the mattress. You couldn’t possibly... Right?

_'There doesn't seem to be that much fluff in the center, but if I position my stuff correctly, I might be able to pull this off. I just have to hurry before someone catches me.'_

You pull your bag off the floor examining the items inside. You wanted to position them right so it'll be unnoticeable. You also still wanted to be able to sleep on the mattress so you wanted to be careful. The mattress was about 6 inches thick. Its not as luxurious as the beds in the other rooms but it was decent. You've slept on worse. 

You glanced at the door quickly before quickly getting to work. Using your powers you created what you needed. You stood flipping the mattress on its opposite side where you would make the incision. You took the knife made of compressed water and cut a slit in the back of the mattress. You took a nervous glance at the door before continuing. 

You looked inside to see it was filled with cotton. This was ok, you could work with this. You pulled the two most important items from your bag. 

_'I need to leave something in there, or else it'll be suspicious. I'll keep the cloths, but the electronics have to go.'_

You leave the clothes and aim for your headphones, and your phone. When you pick up the phone however, it turns on. You glance down at it and see that a message was sent to you.

**Mom**

Honey, where are you? I'm very worried, please respond or I'm going to call the police. I don't know where you are but I can't call you. It's been hours, please come home. 

Your eyes water a little bit. You begin to feel chocked up. The realization of your situation truly settling in. You're a universe away from not only your mother, but everyone you have ever known. You feel a tear fall down your cheek as you open the phone to your home screen. Opening your text message, you typed out your reply.

**You**

Hey mom I'm sorry but I wont be home for awhile. I don't know how to explain whats happening, but just know that I am safe and will be back home one day. I know I am being vague but know that I love you and I miss you. I don't know if this will go through but if it does, text me and I will reply if I can. I hope the shop won't fall apart without me :). Love you mom. 

Your thumb hovered over the send button, as you felt a sob rack your frame. You doubled over cradling your phone, as you pressed it to your chest.

_'This is too much. Everything is too much.'_

A lot has happened in such a small time frame, that it became too much for you to bare. You silently sobbed for what felt like hours before you finally sat up again, sending the message out to your mother. 

You looked one more time before turning the phone completely off. You wiped your eyes before setting to work. You grabbed your phone and pressed it into the mattress, moving it around until you were satisfied with its position. You grabbed the headphones next, and folded the wire. You stuck it next to the headphones and began to sew the mattress closed.

You looked up at the door nervously as you worked on closing the mattress with a seamless stitch. You weren't the best at sewing, but your mother taught you enough about it to get by. The clear string made of water had a different texture then cotton or linen, but it was good enough for your purposes. Before long you finished the stitch and pulled it tight. Not waisting a second more, you quickly flipped the mattress back over. 

You looked at the door expectantly ready for someone to kill you, but nothing happened. You sighed in relief. 

_'Now what do I do? I'm not just gonna ball my eyes out again.'_

You sniffled and looked at the clock on Mey-rins bed. It was 7:36 pm. You didn't want to leave the room, lest you have to talk to the others. Especially when your face probably screamed "I just cried". Plus you already met Finnian and it was not the most pleasant experience. Why should you seek out the others?

_'I no doubt will be meeting Mey-rin tonight, and Bard along with Tanaka tomorrow. So there's no reason to rush it.'_

You could take a bath, but Sebastian said we are only allowed 3 baths a week. You didn't want to use one today. Maybe tomorrow, just maybe not today. 

You looked around the room for anything to do before going to bed for the night, but you came up empty handed. All except one idea.

_'I could explore the manor. The tour was nice, (if nice means aimlessly following your source of pain and anxiety around) but you needed to be able to navigate the manor without help.'_

You knew there would be a possibility of running into Sebastian or any of the servants, maybe even Ciel, but you could take that chance. It's gonna happen eventually so, why not get a head start. 

In your resolve you straightened out your skirt and wiped your eyes once more, before heading for the door. You walked into the hallway and began down the stairs towards the kitchen. From there you could probably find your way to the main entrance, and then you could work your way around. 

Ever since you became a mermaid, you've become great at directions. Even in new places you could find your way around instantaneously. Not only was it useful in the water, but it was really useful on land.

You headed towards the foyer having just passed the kitchen, when a loud bang and shockwave startled you. You turned around quickly as smoke started pouring out of the door that was previously closed. You heard coughing and quick footsteps coming from behind you. 

Before you knew it, Sebastian sped walked around you and into the smoke filled kitchen. You could hear two voices, one of Sebastian, (Who was clearly angry and irritated) and one of a man who could only be Baldroy. 

_'I guess I'll be meeting him now instead of later.'_

You coughed as you started walking closer to the kitchen. Your eyes watered as the smoke continued to pour out of the room. The voices became louder as you pushed through, readying your concerned questions. Once you reached the kitchen, you walked through and coughed waving your hand to try and wave the smoke away. 

Once some of the soot and smoke settled, you could clearly see Sebastian and Baldroy. Bard was covered in soot, with his hair puffed out, and Sebastian was lecturing him. Bard was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck while Sebastian scolded him. 

You stood there still bating your irritated eyes, before making yourself known (If you even needed to). 

"Um, is everything alright here? Is there anything I can do to help?" 

You did your best to sound soft, but it was difficult with all the smoke in the air making you cough. Sebastian turned to you while Bard stood beside him looking you up and down. 

"Thank you for your concern (Y/n). Everything is alright, this fool decided to use a flamethrower on tomorrows roast. It was supposed to marinate overnight, and slow cook through tomorrow."

With every second Sebastian explained the situation to you, he only seemed to get angrier at Bard.

"Hey Sebastian who's this?"

You looked towards Bard as he asked who you where. 

_'I should be polite right? There's no need for Sebastian to handle all my introductions.'_

Though you made the decision to talk yourself, Sebastian beat you to it.

"This is (Y/n), a new maid the young lord hired today. She will be helping you and me in the kitchen."

Bard looked at you with a skeptical look before turning towards Sebastian. You tried not to feel awkward standing there, but you were failing miserably. Bard whispered what seemed to be his suspicions to Sebastian before looking at you again. You couldn't quite make out what he had said, but it didn't seem positive. Instead of focusing on them, you started to look around the soot filled room. It was a mess. A mess you didn't want to clean.

"Her specialty is in baked goods. It was only natural for her to exclusively help in the kitchen. Honestly she might become our new head chef if your behavior continues." 

At Sebastian's words, your head flew back around to look at the two. Sebastian's threat shocked both you and Bard. Bard more so than you.

"You hav' to be jokin' Sebastian. You can't be serious!" 

Sebastian's angry eyes shot towards Bard, which shut his complaining short. 

"I'm quite serious. Do not use the flamethrower as a cooking utensil. Even an imbecile could get that through their vacant head. You will be responsible for cleaning this mess. I will not be helping."

Bard sighed, looking away as he slouched his shoulders in defeat. 

"Yeah, I'll get it done." 

Sebastian having finished dishing out his punishment, looked at you with a small smile. 

"I apologize, once again for the appearance of yet another Phantomhive servant. Baldroy is the chef here. Not a very good one, but the chef none the less." 

"Ah, ok. Does this happen often?" 

He sighed at your question before answering you. 

"Unfortunately yes. Now, I believe we should leave him to his devices. It will take him quite some time to finish without my help." 

Sebastian began to walk away, but you stayed to take one more glance at Bard before leaving. Bard looked up at you with an unreadable face as you waved at him hoping to have made at least an alright impression. 

"It was uh....nice to meet you." 

With your last words awkwardly hanging in the air, you skittered your way out of the kitchen. Sebastian must have been waiting for you because he was only a little ways down the hallway. You walked up to him, gazing at his person. Even though he was in the same room as both you and Bard, he didn't have a single particle of soot on his person.   
You looked down at yourself, seeing the now gray layer on the white shirt you borrowed. Your pace slowed once you realized what you must look like. You glanced up at Sebastian who was studying you. 

"I guess I'm gonna need a bath huh... heh heh." 

You nervously laugh while wringing your hands together.

"Yes, I suppose so. The blouse will need to be cleaned quickly. Do you have any clothing in that bag of yours?"

He looked at you curiously, waiting for your answer. 

_'Oh my god he knows! I'll just tell the truth. Not the full truth of course, but the truth nonetheless. If he's already seen it, theres no use lying to him.'_

"Ah, yes."

You look away as if you were embarrassed. 

"But it's nothing proper. The clothes I have...well... I mainly only use them for pajamas, or as swimsuit. I would never where it around anyone. It's too revealing."

You did your best to sound the most embarrassed you ever could be. Even going as far as to warm your cheeks using your powers. 

"I see. Well then, I will tell Mey-rin to give you one of her nightgowns for you to use. Your uniform will be ready by the morning. Go get cleaned up, and leave these clothes with Mey-rin. She will be taking care of it. I will send her down soon. Take care, and have pleasant dreams (Y/n)." 

"Yes, thank you Sebastian. A-And you too."

You gave him a smile before heading towards the maids quarters. 

_'That was not at all how I thought my expedition would go. I guess this place is going to be quite the crazy experience.'_

You rounded a corner, seeing the stairs that lead to the maids room.

_'The bathroom should be around here somewhere.'_

You really didn't want to risk taking a bath here, but you couldn't avoid it forever. You were also covered in soot, which was not the most pleasant feeling nor did it have the most pleasant smell. Your nose still twitched every now and then from the scent. 

After opening two different doors, you finally found the one leading to the [bathroom](https://www.tripadvisor.com/LocationPhotoDirectLink-g29259-d1087992-i232435697-Beall_Mansion_Tour-Alton_Illinois.html). You entered the bathroom looking around.

_'Damn this is really aesthetically pleasing. I'm into it.'_

Your eyes scanned the contents of the bathroom, until you stopped to examine the bathtub. You silently cringed. That was gonna be a tight fit. 

_'I guess I should just go back to the room and wait for Mey-rin to show up. I cant just strip without anything to wear.'_

You left the bathroom headed towards you and Mey-rin's shared room. Once inside you carefully sat down, doing your best not to get soot on the bed, and waited. About ten minutes later, as you just about lost your patience, Mey-rin walked in. 

Your eyes shoot up from where you were fiddling with your hands and some water you created. You quickly forced the water to absorb into your skin before anything was noticed. You gave her an awkward smile and a small wave. One that reminded you that you were covered in soot. 

"Oh my you're filthy." 

_'Oh wow. That was a bit cold.'_

A huge blush broke out as she realized what she just said. 

"Oh my I'm so sorry yes I am! Please forgive me!"

She put both her hands on her cheeks as she seemed to be completely frazzled. You couldn't help but let out a small giggle at her antics.

"It's alright, I know you meant no harm. How about we start over? My name is (Y/n), you must be Mey-rin right?" 

You walked a bit closer to her, offering the hand not caked in Bard's mistakes. 

"Yes that's me. It's nice to meet you (Y/n), yes it is. I'm very excited to have another maid actually. There are no other women here so it gets a bit lonely at times, yes it does." 

She shook your hand and gave you a shy smile. 

_'God she is so cute. Maybe we can become friends. I'll still be cautious, but I need some type of support or else I'll go crazy. I know Mey-rin and the rest are dangerous, but I might be able to find a friendship. Maybe I'm overthinking things, maybe I'm not. At least this is the first relatively normal introduction of the day. '_

"I'm glad there's another woman as well. I was slightly afraid I'd be alone with all male coworkers. I hope we can become good friends May-rin." 

She gave you a beaming smile, a blush accompanying it. 

"Yes I think we will. Ah! I almost forgot in my excitement. Clothes, I'll lend you my nightwear until you can get your own. Just leave your clothes outside the bathroom and I'll bring them to the washroom, yes I will."

She traveled to the wardrobe, opening it, and handing you one of her nightgowns. It was creamy white and seemed to be made of linen. She walked over to you, handing it over, before speaking again.

"It's getting late, yes it is. I think it would be best if you got cleaned up quickly. We do have to wake up early after all."

You presented a small smile to her, before nodding your head. 

"Yes I suppose so. Thank you for the nightgown, I'll make sure to take care of it."

"Of course. I'll be here once you finish. Oh before you go, don't forget a candle." 

She gave you the candle she had been using before making it to our room. You will definitely have to get used to this.

"Oh right thanks. I'll be back in a little bit." 

You held the candle close to the door while opening it, and walked into the hallway. From there, you made your way to the bathroom. 

Entering the bathroom, you placed the candle on the sink where it would not fall. You stripped, making sure the soot didn't get everywhere while doing so. You cracked the door to the bathroom open, before laying the folded, soot covered clothes on the floor in front of the door. 

You closed it again, locking it just to make sure no one would walk in. There were no windows to worry about, so you simply began running the water. Once it was filled, you checked the temperature before slipping in.

Almost immediately you relaxed into the water. About 30 seconds later, you felt yourself change. You were right, you didn't fit. One third of your tail was hanging out of the tub, and your fluke almost touched the tile floor. 

You sigh out of mock frustration, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it seemed. You moved your tail about as you began to wash the soot off of yourself and out of your hair. You dunked yourself underwater, letting the days worries fade into the background. 

_'This is nice. Can I just stay here forever, forgetting I'm in another dimension entirely. That I'm away from my friends and family. That there's a demon walking around not to far away from me. That would be great.'_

You let bubbles out of your mouth as you turned over. The soap was getting in your eyes, and you were getting tired. You couldn't hide away from the truth forever.

You flipped over again and sat up.

_'Now this is the hard part'_

You grimace as you begin to pull yourself up. You begin to climb out fo the tub, being carful not to tip the whole thing over, and flop onto the tile floor. 

_'Thank God the floor is clean.'_

You grab the towel you placed on the sink, and you start drying yourself off. You were already tired, so using your powers to dry off would cause you to be even more tired. Probably even make you pass out. It was best to just use a towel, no matter how impatient you were.

You eventually dry off changing back to your regular self. You dressed yourself and grabbed the candle, ready to exit the bathroom. You open the door more than ready to go to bed. The clothes were gone, so May-rin must have taken care of them. You walk down the hallway feeling refreshed and headed towards the maid's quarters. Arriving, you softly opened the door to see May-rin already fast asleep. You slowly made your way towards your bed, and blew out the candle. You slip into bed already feeling your eyes close. 

_'I've had a long day. I guess I'll have an even longer one tomorrow. Goodnight mom, goodnight (f/n), goodnight bakery. I hope you all sleep well.'_

Before you knew it, you fell into a dreamless sleep. Too exhausted to even dream. 


	8. Accidents

"(Y/n)...(Y/n) wake up."

"Mhm five more minutes." 

"(Y/n)! We can't be late or Sebastian will be extremely upset, yes he will!"

You felt a hand shake your shoulder in an attempt to wake you. 

_'God damnit I hate mornings.'_

You mutter in frustration as you finally feel conscious enough to move. You sit up and move the covers from atop your form, and swing your feet to the side of the bed. You stretch and yawn feeling the tension slowly leave your body. You hear shuffling from beside you so you look over to the noise. 

May-rin was already dressed in most of her maid outfit and was putting on the finishing touches. You were definitely not a morning person, so it wasn't a surprise that it took you a solid 30 seconds to realize where you were and why it was important for you to get dressed quickly.

You begrudgingly got up and walked over to the wardrobe. May-rin, having finished dressing herself, opened the closet and picked out one of her maid outfits for you to wear. 

"I believe you'll be able to fit, yes I do, after all we seem to be close in measurements." 

She handed you the maid outfit with a smile and began to leave.

You uttered a thank you, but something caught your eye. You looked down at all the garments and there was a corset. You knew little to nothing about how to put it on, but it would be noticeable if you left without it. Before May-rin closed the door on you, you quickly shouted out to her. 

"Wait! I don't...I mean, it's been awhile since I've put a corset on. Can you help me?...Please." 

May-rin stopped and gave you a blank face before smiling at you softly. 

"Of course I'll help you. We do need to hurry though, it's already 6:11 am, and we can't be late., no we can't."

You shook your head in understanding and began to put on your underclothes. May-rin gave you your privacy until you said you were ready for the corset. She wrapped the corset around your torso, and you could already feel how stiff it was.

_'Oh god I'm gonna die aren't I.'_

As May-rin began lacing the corset back up, you silently prayed to any God out there that your innards would be ok. After May-rin laced it, she gave you a warning that she would begin tightening it. You gave her a thumbs up as you held onto your bed, ready for your soul to exit your body, when she pulled. You immediately felt the pressure of the fabric and spines constricting you. You now understood, why the women in history passed out from wearing these for too long. 

After she tightened it, you began to dress in the rest of the maids uniform. By the time you finished dressing, it was 6:27 am. The two of you were most definitely going to be late, if not just on the dot. The two of you looked at each other, and started to rush out the door. 

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear were gonna be late. Mr. Sebastian might kill us if we're late" May-rin wailed as we began sprinting down the stairs. 

"I'm really sorry for making you *Huff* late May-rin!" 

"It's alright I'm sure we'll make it just on time, yes we will" 

The conversation died as the two of you sped walked down the hallway to the kitchen. May-rin made it to the door first, while you walked in last. When you eventually did walk through the door, Sebastian, Tanaka, Finny, and Bard were already there before the two of you arrived. Sebastian gave both you and May-rin a blank, yet sinister look before he looked down at the pocket watch in his hand. 

"Exactly 1 minute late. I expected more from you May-rin."

She twirled her fingers together, as she looked down at her shoes and gave a nervous laugh. 

"As for you, I cannot blame you this time. However tardiness will not be met with such lenience next time, is that understood."

You nodded your head rapidly before replying "Yes sir!"

You and May-rin filed into the small line of servants and began to listen to your days chores. Finny was sent to water and weed the gardens. May-rin was sent to begin washing and hanging the laundry. Tanaka was left to his devices. You and Bard were the only two left waiting for directions

"(Y/n) you will be helping me prepare the young lord's breakfast. Later today I want to see what you are capable of. Based on that test, I will give you your daily chores you must complete every day."

You gave a soft nod, before he turned to Bard. 

"Bard, you will be responsible for preparing the ingredients for todays lunch. Let me be clear you are to prep, not cook. Am I being clear?"

Bard rubbed the back of his neck looking away before replying. "Of course Mr. Sebastian"

You turned your head back to Sebastian as he clapped his hands together.

"Now everyone make haste, we do not have all day." 

All the servants began leaving, and Sebastian turned around heading towards the stove. 

_'Jeez, he's a lot more intense than I would have thought. I knew he was finicky about time, but it was one minute.'_

"(Y/n) please move quickly, the young lord is scheduled to awaken at exactly 8:00 am. Not a minute more, not a minute less."

"Ah, my apologies, I must have drifted off in my own mind. I'm not really a morning person." 

You walked around the kitchen island before standing next to Sebastian. You watched as he pulled ingredient after ingredient from cabinets and the pantry. 

"Is there anything you would like me to get started on? What exactly are we making for the young master today?" 

He didn't once look at you as he listed off what he wanted you to do first. Taking his directions, you began working on the biscuits as he prepared the eggs and ham. 

Sebastian and you worked in the kitchen diligently, even when you looked confusedly at some of the kitchen utensils he passed to you. You knew he caught your hesitance, but you passed it off as cultural differences and continued working. There was very little talk between the two as they cooked in unison. The only discussions that ensued were on the etiquette you had to keep in mind. It was a lot to take in, especially in your fatigued riddled mind, but you did your best to take note of the important stuff while you cooked. The two of you were almost finished with the main breakfast by 7:29 am. 

You leaned down and grabbed the fresh, flaky biscuits out of the oven and sat them down on the counter island. You took the oven mitts off and began plating the food. At this point the smell was excruciating to your hungry soul, so it was no surprise when you stomach let out a loud growl. You stiffened and looked up at Sebastian with a sheepish grin. He looked at you in passing as he grabbed the tea that had been brewing. He set the beautiful teapot on the food cart before addressing you.

"You do not have to worry for too long, the servants eat after the master does. He does not eat any later then nine in the morning, so the servants always eat before 10 am." 

"Oh thank you, I'll be looking forward to it honestly." 

"I'm sure you will." 

At that the small conversation that bloomed, died into silence. 

_'Ugh...I'm really gonna have to get used to not eating first thing in the morning. This sucks!'_

Even though your mood was spoiled by hunger, you continued plating until everything looked presentable. You set the biscuits and jam on the cart with the tea Sebastian was going to take to Ciel. You than moved the rest of Ciel's breakfast to another cart. This cart would be the one to roll Ciel's breakfast to the dinning hall. 

Sebastian gave you the rest of the directions as to how to set the table and he began pushing his cart filled with tea and biscuits to Ciel's bedroom. A few minutes after he had left you, you left the kitchen rolling your cart to the dinning hall.

_'Jeez, all of this before breakfast. How in the world am I gonna get used to that? Am I really supposed to remember how to properly set the table? How do I do it again? Wasn't the forks supposed to be placed on the left side of the plate starting with t-the um...dinner fork, then fish fork. No place fork.'_

You continued your ascent to the dinning hall, feeling your concentration slip a bit. Once you arrived in the dinning hall you rolled your cart closer to the dinner table, placing the table cloth Sebastian gave you, over it. You than started on making everything presentable. You had just finished setting everything down when Sebastian opened the door, only for Ciel to walk in. 

You quickly bowed and moved the cart out of the way. By the time you placed the cart further from the table in a semi undetectable place, Ciel was already sat down and looking over the meal with an unimpressed look. Sebastian was looking over the table as well, but with a slight frown to his face. 

_'Oh shit, I did something wrong didn't I?'_

You could feel yourself start to sweat as Sebastian sighed with exasperation. You didn't dare say a word, when he looked at you with frustration. 

"(Y/n), do you not remember the directions I gave you before I left."

You gulped, feeling extremely called out. You felt like you were a child being reprimanded for the worst mistake you've ever made. Stealing your nerves, you replied in a small voice. 

"Y-yes I do. You said to place the plate in the center, a-and the forks were on the left side of the plate. In the order of dinner fork, followed by the place fork, then fish fork-"

"No. The forks are place starting with the dinner fork, followed by the **fish fork** , place fork, salad fork and ending with a cocktail fork. You placed them in the wrong order. Rearrange them now, the young lord is pressed for time." 

_'Well shit. I had one thing wrong and he's chewing me out. I thought he would be pretty cool to be around, but I. Was. Fucking. Wrong.'_

"Yes of course Mr. Sebastian." 

With that you rearranged the two forks you misplaced. Feeling pissed and embarrassed, you moved to your designated space where you and the other servants were supposed to stand. You were told that you would be the only one to stand there, unlike other days. Ciel ate in peace, not speaking a word to either you or Sebastian. He didn't seem to find the food overly delicious or absolutely horrible. He just ate while reading a news paper. You couldn't quite read what it said, but you had little interest to find out. Once he finished his meal, he stood and left with Sebastian in tow. You were responsible for bringing the dishes back down to the kitchen to help wash them, which posed a huge question for you. How the hell were you going to do that without dunking your hands in water? 

_'Goddamnit, it just seems to be one thing after the other. I can't catch a break.'_

You quickly filled the cart with the empty plates and dishes Ciel didn't eat or finish. You were tense, mind reeling, trying to find a way around getting to wet. 

This was going to be difficult. 

_______________________________________________

Once you made it to the kitchen, everyone was there and the smell of burnt eggs and bacon wafted through the kitchen. You scrunched your nose as you looked over at a dish with seemingly burnt scrambled eggs, and 3 pieces of bacon. 

"Oh there you are! How'd your first chore go (Y/n)?" 

You tried not to let your disgust and confusion show as you moved the cart over towards the sink. You replied to Finny masking your true feelings with happiness.

"Oh well it was good, I guess. I made a mistake though, one I don't think I'll be making again."

You chuckled a little as you moved back towards the group of servants. All of which were sitting down with plates of burnt scrambled eggs and bacon in front of them. 

"That's ok, we all make mistakes!"

Finny gave you one of the biggest smiles you've ever seen. He was so innocent it hurt. You couldn't help but to genuinely smile back. 

"Yeah well, despite that, breakfast is served. Your gonna need it if you want to get through the day with enough energy. Eat." Bard barked, not being especially rude nor nice.

He pointed towards, what you really hoped was not, your food. You gave him a forced smile before reluctantly grabbing your plate and sitting down. You and the others made conversation as you all _crunched_ on your breakfast. You got along very well. Bard seemed to ease up on his suspicions of you, which made you feel just a little bit better.

It wasn't long until everyone finished eating and began to exit the kitchen. Everyone left the kitchen to do there chores for the day, leaving you with the piles of dishes to clean. You were left on dish washing duty, of which you were nervous. 

You cringed at the amount of kitchen wear to clean and picked up the dishes on the table. You set everything, ready to get cleaning.

_'This is not gonna be easy. A little too much water, will turn me in an instant.'_

You sighed as you juggled you options. After a few minutes of brainstorming, you came up with an idea.

_'Yeah, I think that’ll work. I can create a sort of invisible glove, but I'll have to focus on maintaining it.'_

You knew that anything created by you, that's bigger than a piece of string, would cause you to become extremely fatigued. You haven't practiced making anything for long stretches of time since you were 14 or 15. You didn't expect yourself to keep the gloves together for more than 30 minutes, so you wanted to work quickly and focus heavily. Less there be a mistake and you become a fish out of water. 

You took a breath in, before setting to work. You washed and scrubbed the dishes as hard and as quickly as you could. Minutes passed as you focused on cleaning. So focused however, that you didn't hear the door open nor hear the footsteps approaching you. 

"I see your working diligently (Y/n)."

Your hands were deep in the sink that was filled with water, when you startled. You felt the rush of water hit your hands, as you lost concentration. Your eyes bulged and you extracted your hands from the sink counting down in your head. 

You turn around, about to sprint out the door, when you come face to face with **Sebastian**.

"Uh... Yes, please excuse me I f-forgot something I'll be right back." 

He gave you a blank look. One that spoke "I don't believe you". Unfortunately you had no time to dwell on it. You walked around him, doing your best not to break into a sprint. You have 15 seconds left. Once you closed the door behind you, you ran. 

13...

You take off looking for a closet, someplace to quickly hide.

10...

You feel like your being watched and you know by who, but there is no way you'll give up that quickly. You just need to hide. 

8...

You pump your legs even harder as you feel the familiar tingling. 

5...

You see the door to what appears to be a supplies closet, and you open the door.

4...

You rush in seeing you have limited space.

3...

There are eyes still on you, but you have no choice. You take your underwear off and shoes and socks as quickly as you can.

2...

Your legs start mending at the thighs and travel down. You noticed that you are no longer being watched. **You hoped**.

1...

Your scales and tail are on full display and your lower half is drenched.

You take a sigh of relief, you made it. 

You looked around you, properly taking in your surroundings. You decided that it was best not to stay in this form for too long, so you began to dry off. Forcing the water on your tail to evaporate from heat, you swiftly changed back in under 2 minutes. You stood redressing yourself, ready to come out the closet.

Once you composed yourself you opened the door gingerly.

_'huh.'_

You half expected Sebastian to be there ready to kill you, but he wasn't. You felt a small amount of relief crash through you. You walked out dusting off the imaginary dirt, before walking down the hallway. 

Once you entered the kitchen you were again surprised by the fact that Sebastian wasn't there. The dishes were all where you left it, so you had no idea where Sebastian could have gone. Well except if Ciel distracted him. If so, thank you Ciel.

_'If he comes back, I shouldn't make a big deal out of it. Just get back to cleaning.'_

You conjured the gloves again and began to work. You finished your chore without anymore interruptions. Something that put you on edge. You took a look at the clock and noticed it was noon already. Sebastian hadn't come back for about thirty minutes, and you had no other directions except for the ones he gave you before. You didn't want to seek him out, but you may not have an option. 

Twelve minutes later you were prepared to search for Sebastian, but Sebastian beat you to it.

_'Think of the devil and he shall appear.'_

"I see your back-" 

He glanced at the sink with a blank look.

"-And you finished your chores." 

"Yes sir. What is on my list to do next?" 

He didn't answer you right away. Instead, he walked closer to you without saying a word. Feeling nervous, you took step backwards. As he continued to move closer, you took more steps back to maintain the distance. He didn't allow you the luxury of space, as he quickly closed in on you. Before you new it your back was against the wall and Sebastian was right in front of you. Unlike the fanfictions you've read, this was nothing close to being sexy or romantic. He was extremely close yet he didn't touch you at all. He just stood in front of you, eye level, with a blank expression. He stared at you and you wanted to look anywhere but his eyes, but you couldn't look away. You felt as if he were looking into your very soul and it made you extremely uncomfortable, virtually terrified.

Neither one of you said a word. You tried to to find something to say, but your mouth was shut and your tongue was tied. Thankfully, or maybe unfortunately, he spoke. 

"Can you tell me what object was so important that you ran through the manor to retrieve it?"

You heart seized. You knew very well that he was watching you, you just didn't know for how long. What the hell could you say? What did you get that was so important? Shit.

"I-I uh well, you see..." 

_'Shit shit shit. something come up with something!'_

"I'm on my period!" you all but shouted.

Both you and Sebastian looked at each other. Your face felt so hot, you thought you would explode. Sebastian held a shocked face, one that you could tell was authentic. He took a couple of steps back, giving you space again. His once shocked face, held amusement bordering on exasperation. 

"I see. I apologize for pushing the matter. I'm sure you have taken care of yourself."

Your face felt like it was on fire by now, so you could only reply with a strained "yes sir." 

"That is good. Now let us focus on the task at hand. You will join May-rin in the wash room to help fix the mess she has made. You will also be responsible for dusting the library. I need you back in the kitchen at 4 pm sharp, no later. Is that understood?" 

"Yes of course Sebastian." 

At your response Sebastian clapped is hands together. 

"Do make haste, we haven't got all day."

He turned his back to you, leaving you alone in the kitchen.

You looked blankly at the door, feeling overwhelming amounts of fear and embarrassment wash over you in waves. You let the breath you held out of your lungs, before walking out the kitchen into the hallway. 

_'This is the **first** half of my **first** day. Fuck my life.'_


End file.
